1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blinds and, more particularly, to a fabric blind assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fabric blind assembly generally comprises a barrel, a bottom rail suspended below the barrel, two curtains between the barrel and the bottom rail at two sides, and a number of light-tight blind slats arranged in parallel between the barrel and the bottom rail and respectively fixedly fastened to the curtains in different elevations. The relative displacement between the curtains controls the tilting angle of the blind slats to regulate the amount of light passing through gaps in between the slats. The soft touch of the curtains attracts consumers.
According to the aforesaid fabric blind assembly, the blind slats are fixedly fastened to the curtains by hot pressing, high-frequency heat sealing, or stitching (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,419,385; 6,164,363). This design of fabric blind assembly has drawbacks. The bonding traces in the connecting areas between the curtains and the blind slats destroy the sense of beauty of the fabric blind assembly. Furthermore, because the blind slats are not detachable, it is difficult to clean the blind slats and the inner sides of the curtains.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a fabric blind assembly, which shows no connection traces between the curtain and the blind slats.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fabric blind assembly, which enables the user to detach the blind slats from the curtain for cleaning.
To achieve these objects of the present invention, the fabric blind assembly comprises a receiving member, a bottom rail suspended below the receiving member, fabric blind slats arranged in parallel between the receiving member and the bottom rail, two braided ladders connected between the receiving member and the bottom rail at one side and coupled to one long side of each fabric blind slat to hold the fabric blind slats in parallel between the receiving member and the bottom rail at different elevations, a connecting device connected between the receiving member and the bottom rail at one side opposite to the braided ladders and fastened to the other long side of each fabric blind slat to hold the fabric blind slats in parallel between the receiving member and the bottom rail, and a curtain detachably connected between the receiving member and the bottom rail outside the slats.